Glenn’s Adventure: Once Again
Glenn's Adventure: Once Again (Known as Glenn’s Resistance Again in PAL versions) is the second game in the Glenn Trilogy and the 10th game in the Bit-Gears Video-Game Universe, being released on the Nintendo Switch and released in 2029. It’s developed by HAL Laboratory, Creatures Inc, Intelligent Systems and BitGears. This time, the development had went smoothly. 'The Five W’s' Why? - 'The main purpose is to give players a new experience in RPGs and also 2.5D platformers, '''Who? - '''Our target audience is PEGI 13. '''What? - '''The game type is a 2.5D platformer, with some tradition RPG elements mixed in. '''When? - '''The plot will take around 23-25 hours to complete, not including the extra quests. '''Where? - '''If played on the Nintendo Switch, anywhere. If played on PC, at home 'Gameplay The gameplay''' still remains the same as Glenn's Adventure, however featuring all of the new features from the remake. '''Permanent Party Characters Glenn - '''A young adult, who must recruit old friends and new, to help others and fend off the unknown beings. He is more accurate with guns, and is now experienced with explosives. He is also now able to defend other member if in peril/low health. He is short-tempered and salty, who can be braggy at points at time. He can be caring and loyal to his members. '''Lizzy - '''Despite being an alien, Lizzy is great help to Glenn while he looks for the new heroes. She is able to speak perfect English and is Glenn’s translator and protector for most of Glenn’s time in Ci-Liean. She supports Glenn in his journey, however is now a criminal on the run. She doesn’t have any melee attacks, but uses her strong powers instead. She is thoughtful and kind, who puts others in front of her. She is usually a pacifist, however only attacks if there is no other option. '''Hutch - '''After being called by Lizzy to save them, Hutch now supports Glenn on his journey. Hutch is now more stronger and is able to heal other members. He is also still strategically smart and can use cricket bats and bats as his main weapon. '''Yuki - '''A crazed ghost, who will join either if you say yes or no. She wields a knife and drugs for the enemies. She only cares about rescuing her boyfriend, and has 1/10 chance of attacking the enemy after it attacks any members. She is sometimes jealous, crazy and violent. '''Zero - '''A zombie, who still has her normal instinct. She has agreed to help out Glenn and the rest and protect them from other zombies. She can not use any powers, however can swing her arm at people and bite enemies. Zero is smart, caring however sometimes incontrol of herself. '''Halifax - '''Maturing from the incidents of the previous battle, Halifax is now more quick and nimble and has received an upgrade in his technology. His building however has now been replaced with a instant base. He is easily disturbed and can be brave when needed to be. '''Temporary Party Characters Agency - 'A secret person, who appears in different parts of the story. It appears to know Glenn and also help him when in need. It is able of knowing any location of any members if missing or enemies nearby. Agency isn’t seen showing any feeling or expression. '''Smith - '''An old friend of Glenn. He helps Glenn by defeating the enemies, if killed. He will pick up Glenn and tell him, ‘Been a hell of a night.’ He will ask where you are going, and will follow and help, before getting on the ship. He appears as a prisoner in Chapter 3, and escapes with Glenn in Chapter 4. Smith is very loud, however very loveable. 'The Plot Once again, the new game features chapter titles. 'Synopsis' It's been''' one year since the defeat of Misstical and everything is at peace. Glenn has resided in Centre-Bits, however Josh, Michael and Piper are still missing and Glenn is still looking for them. However, more trouble has stirred up after an unknown force stronger than Misstical starts attacking multiple universes including his own. It is now up to Glenn to recruit other universe's strongest warriors and stop these unknown forces and the eerie Cynical. '''Chapter One: “The Night of the Attack” It is 9:36am in Cambridge, Glenn is taking''' a break, and now is having the same dream that he had experienced almost a year ago. It is the tutorial, which now features some new abilities. Soon after, he is told that he is needed once again, however is cut-of'''f '''at the sound of explosions, waking Glenn up. Places surrounding Glenn are being destroyed by alien looking likes. But before he can get anywhere, he is faced with two aliens, showing how the battle system works. Soon after defeating the aliens, Glenn hijacks their ship and travels back into Ci-Liean. '''Chapter Two: “Failed Escape” Soon after''' crash landing in Ci-Liean, Glenn searches for Lizzy, while defending civilians from the horde of aliens. Only few shops are open, and will give you items to stock up for free. Once finding Lizzy, Glenn and Lizzy are surrounded by these aliens, and try to escape, however failing. Soon after, they are taken away into the unknown. '''Chapter Three: “Prisoners of the Multi-Universal War” After''' arriving, they are thrown into a very protected jail, into the same cell. An hour after reaching their cell, they are taken to the court with the other prisoners. After roaming around, they are caught by a guard and falsely accuse you of smuggling items into the cell, starting a battle. After being defeated once again, Glenn and Lizzy are thrown into... '''Chapter Four: “The Calling” 'Chapter Five: “Saving Glenn and the Others”' 'Chapter Six: “Destination: Lukanim”' 'Chapter Seven: “Recruiting the Third Warrior”' 'Chapter Eight: “Destination: Corneblo”' 'Chapter Nine: “The Final Recruitment”' '''-THIS IS A POINT OF NO RETURN-' 'Chapter Ten: “Travelling Towards Slyus”' 'Chapter Eleven “Battle to End All”' 'Gallery' 'Trivia' '- After the credits. A short cinematic cip shows Yuki, Lizzy and Zero right after the adventure being sucked into a black portal. This is leads up into them being part of the opposition in The Multi-Universal Clock. '''Beta